30 dias con la OTP
by MarianaAdele1683
Summary: En esta historia veremos los 30 dias que pasaran la relacion de Hinata y Naruto tanto tiernos como eroticos
1. Intoduccion

**Veremos 30 días en como será la relación de Naruto y Hinata**

**Así que pondré varios temas en cómo se desarrollará como pareja, algunos son de universos alternos y otros del mundo Ninja, si no hay título es del universo original, también pondré partes de los títulos donde se dará la descripción y rutina de la pareja**

**"Profesor y Alumna"**

1.- Abrazo

2.- Beso

3.- Durmiendo

4.- Chupón

5.- Masturbación a la pasiva

**"Daddy y Baby"**

6.- Masturbación al activo

7.- Jugueteó con los dedos

8.- Felación

9.- Misionero

10.- En Cuatro

**"Fontanero y clienta"**

11.- Mientras la masturba

12.- Contra la pared

13.- Con la pasiva encima

14.- Cambio de papeles

15.- Con ropa

**"Jefe y Secretaria"**

16.- Bajo el agua

17.- En la ducha

18.- Fuera de casa

19.- Sudoroso y caliente

20.- Ruidoso y Exagerado

21.- Con rasguños y arañazos

22.- Con vendas

23.- Juegos de rol

24.- Cosplay

25.- Con juguetes

**"Mafia"**

26.- Sadomasoquista

27.- Con manos atadas

28.- Furry

29.- Tu fetiche

30.- Apasionado y romántico


	2. Profesor y Alumna

**コゞの**

**Hinata Hyūga es una estudiante de 16 años de aspecto común y corriente, tímida y con una personalidad insegura. Pero su alto desempeño e inteligencia es la mejor de su clase y la favorita de su profesor Naruto Uzumaki de la cual ella está enamorada pero ella sabia qué tal vez jamás tendrá una oportunidad con su maestro **

**¿O si?**


	3. Abrazo

**Abrazo **

**ト横く**

**La jornada escolar hace un buen rato había terminado, la noche era tranquila, silenciosa y solitaria, la luna situada en medio del cielo junto con las estrellas estaban siendo presentes.**

**Una hermosa jovencita se había acercado a su ventana para apreciar el cielo oscuro junto con la hermosa luna, ella estaba en la etapa de la pubertad y estaba descubriendo las emociones de enamorarse y sentirse atraída por los hombres, pero no un adolescente que está con las hormonas alborotadas, sino en su maestro Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hinata no podía reprimir ese deseo d sentirse amada, pero ella sabia que enamorarse de su profesor estaba mal, ella era una menor de edad y él un adulto**

**Hinata suspiró, tal vez ella debía de hacer un esfuerzo en olvidar a su profesor y fijarse en alguien de su edad, será difícil pero tendrá que intentarlo**

**La mañana siguiente, Hinata emprendía a la escuela, se decía a ella misma que no intentara sonrojarse o tartamudear mientras este cerca de él**

**Al llegar a la escuela, entro a su salón y prefirió sentarse atrás, normalmente ella se sentará de adelante pero era para estar más cerca y admirar de su profesor pero eso se acabó. Habían llegado dos de sus mejores amigas, Sakura e Ino, ellas se acercaron para hablar con Hinata antes de que empiecen las clases**

Sakura, Ino: Hola Hinata

Hinata: Hola chicas

Ino: Oye, ¿por que te sientas atrás? Si tu siempre te sientas adelante para poder fantasear con el profesor Uzumaki

Hinata: Decidí olvidarme de él

Sakura: ¿Por que? Si tu siempre llegas antes y esperas ansiosamente al profesor

Hinata: Quiero ser realista, no quiero seguir fantaseando en donde el profesor me ama, tampoco se si él tiene esposa e hijos o al menos tenga una pareja, no quiero seguir viviendo en una mentira

Ino: Entonces, ¿por que no intentas tener algo con Kiba o con Ōtsutsuki o...

Hinata: Kiba es mi amigo y siempre lo veré así, y con Toneri, es un odioso, presumido y se cree muy superior a los demás

Sakura: ¿Por que no intentas con aplicaciones de citas?

Hinata: No estoy muy segura, no confío en esas aplicaciones, tal vez todos sean secuestradores o adultos haciéndose pasar por un joven

Ino: Hinata debes salir y conocer a alguien, no creas que el amor llegue a tu puerta fácilmente

Sakura: Ino tiene razón, Hinata, ¿que prefieres? Salir a conocer personas o quedarte sola para toda tu vida

Hinata empezó a reflexionar en las palabras de Ino y Sakura, hasta que oyó la voz de su profesor

Naruto: Buenos días chicos, vayan a sus lugares, la clase va empezar

**Durante el resto de la clase, todo iba normal, aveces el profesor Uzumaki se le quedaba viendo a Hinata, él sabía que su alumna favorita actuaba de una forma extraña**

**Al terminar las clases, Hinata guardó sus cosas muy rápido y se dispuso a correr hacia a la salida para evitar una conversación con su profesor pero él la detuvo**

Naruto: Hinata, ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo

Hinata se resignó y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de su profesor

Hinata: ¿S-si profesor?

Naruto: ¿Te sucede algo?, por que siempre te sientas adelante

Hinata: N-no es nada, profesor, solo que quise cambiar de asiento, eso es todo, profesor

Naruto: De acuerdo, si tienes un problema, puedes acercarte conmigo

Hinata: Gracias profesor, hasta luego

**Hinata salió del salón, mientras paseaba por los pasillos mientras vagaba su mente, alguien la tomó de una manera brusca y la pegó contra la pared, al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió que era el odioso de Ōtsutsuki**

Toneri: Vaya, vaya, vaya, Hinata Hyūga, ¿qué haces por aquí y solita?

Hinata: Toneri, suéltame

Toneri: Ven conmigo,Hinata, te aseguro que te la pasarás bien

Hinata: ¡Toneri suéltame por favor o empezare a gritar!

Toneri: ¡Cállate! ¡Vendrás conmigo quieras o no!

**Hinata intentó resistirse pero la fuerza de Toneri le impidió que se escapara, ella creyó que sería violada por la persona que más detesta pero luego sintió un agarre de uña manos grandes y gruesa y vio que era su profesor para rescatarla **

Naruto: ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí Ōtsutsuki?

Toneri: Eso no le incumbe, "profesor"

Naruto: No me hables así, recuerda que yo tengo la autoridad de lo qué pasa con mis alumnos y si no quieres que te expulsen de la escuela, es mejor que dejes a Hinata en paz

Toneri se resignó a irse, molestó en no conseguir lo que quería

Hinata: Gracias profesor, si usted no hubiese llegado a tiempo, yo no sé qué hubiera pasado y...

Naruto abrazo de manera protectora a Hinata

Naruto: Está bien, Hinata, no es necesario que pienses lo que ese idiota te hubiese hecho, esta a salvo conmigo

**¿Realmente está pasando? Puede que al fin no sea una fantasía y que finalmente podrían tener algo. Solo espera que esto no sea un sueño**

**————————————————————-**

**Termino el día de Abrazo, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren el segundo día que es beso, pueden decirlo, nos vemos en el próximo día**

**Adiós**


	4. Beso

**Beso**

**テぢや**

**La biblioteca es un lugar silencioso y lleno de paz, un lugar donde los alumnos aprovechan a leer o estudiar. Esa tarde era muy solitaria, los pocos alumnos que habían estaban concentrados en sus actividades.**

**Dos siluetas ocultas, abrazándose y sosteniéndose una de la otra,sus labios se movían en un ritmo suave y lento, disfrutando el sabor de la boca ajena, solo enfocándose en ese dulce beso enfocándose en ese profundo beso cargado de deseo.**

**Se separaron lentamente, jadeando un poco, ambos con el rostro sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo fuerte.**

Naruto: Hinata...

**Con su nariz acarició la pequeña nariz de su novia, a pesar de que son novios, tenían que esconder su relación a toda costa de los alumnos, profesore y el padre de Hinata.**

Hinata: Naruto-kun

**Cuando estaban solos se permitían llamarse por sus nombres, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca de su amado su corazón latía de alegria, era una sensación placentera, una que solo ellos conocían.**

**El rubio repartía pequeños besos en la cara de su pequeña amante hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios de la joven. Iniciaron un nuevo beso, esta vez con más intensidad que el anterior. Hinata pudo sentir la lengua de su novio explorando su lengua.**

**Las manos de Naruto la sujetaron con firmeza de la cintura de avispa, disfrutaba cuando la sostenía de su manera, Hinata no quería soltarlo, aferrándose del cuello del mayo, llevando sus dedos a su cabello despeinándolo lentamente.**

**Mientras que ambas lenguas danzaban afuera de sus bocas, un beso francés, no querían parar , querían continuar probando ese exquisito sabor en sus labios, eran una perdición para ambos.**

**Venia la horrible separación, todo por culpa del oxigeno, se alejaron para retomar el aliento, a ninguno les importó el hilo de saliva que se había formado y que aun se conectaban en sus bocas.**

**Se vieron a los ojos, se admiraron mutuamente, nunca se cansarían de perderse en la mirada del otro, detallaban el deseo y el amor en sus ojos, no necesitan pan las palabras las para saberlo.**

**Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, divertida. Tal vez los únicos testigos que habían eran los libros , presenciaron un travieso acto de dos amantes que no les importó demostrarse su amor.**

Hinata: Debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde

Naruto: Te llevó a tu casa

** Así es, Naruto y Hinata están saliendo, desde que Naruto salvó a Hinata de ser atacada por Toneri, el rubio no dejaba de pensar en ella, no sabe cómo o cuándo sucedió, pero empezó a soñar con la peliazul, mirarla fijamente durante todas las clases e incluso mirarla de lejos en los recesos. Naruto sabía lo mal que era enamorarse de su alumna, enamorase en una menor de edad, sabía que era peligroso pero haría el esfuerzo de acercarse a Hinata, no de una manera de alumno y profesor, sino en algo más, tal vez en una relación de novios.**

**En el camino, Hinata estaba callada, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían salido de la biblioteca. Naruto quería romper el hielo.**

Naruto: Hinata, ¿te sucede algo?

Hinata: N-No es nada, Naruto-kun, solo que no puedo creer que esto en verdad está sucediendo, que tú y yo somos novios en secreto, solo espero que nuestro no sea una fantasía

Naruto: No lo es, no es una fantasía, esto está sucediendo, seremos muy felices los dos juntos aunque tengamos que esconderlo para evitar problemas, te amo Hinata

Naruto: Yo igual, Naruto-kun

**Después de todo Hinata no estaba viviendo en una fantasía, estaba viviendo el verdadero amor y su verdadero amor es su profesor **

**——————————————————————**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que le dieran más apoyo a esta historia, le pongo mucho esfuerzo en hacer esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo día**


	5. Durmiendo

**Durmiendo**

**夜線ル**

**El timbre para la hora del almuerzo y más de una clase miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared, mientras que Hinata miraba con atención a Naruto, Hinata aprovechaba ese momento donde todos sus demás compañeros miraban el reloj cómo si fuese una celebridad.**

**Al dar el toque, todos los alumnos salieron disparados como si fuesen un rayo, Hinata salió del aula para buscar a sus dos amigas, Sakura e Ino sabían de la relación de Hinata ellas siendo buenas amigas guardan el secreto para no perjudicar a su amiga y a su profesor. La joven encontró a sus dos amigas en la azotea de la escuela donde siempre se reunían en la hora del almuerzo.**

Sus dos amigas tenían curiosidad sobre cómo iba la relación de su amiga y profesor.

Sakura: ¿Y bien Hinata? ¿Como te va en tu relación con el profesor?

Ino: Queremos detalles, Hinata

Hinata: Eh, ¿y que quieren saber?

Ino: ¿Ya se han besado?

Sakura: ¿Ya han tenido relaciones?

Ino: ¿La tiene grande?

Hinata: Eh, s-si nos hemos besado muchas veces, no hemos tenido relación y no se si la tiene grande

Sakura: Así que son de esos que sólo llegan a los besos

Ino: Pero puedes pedirle que te de bese en otras partes

Sakura: ¿No has tenido una conversación con el profesor para llevar su relación al siguiente nivel?

Hinata: No, no se lo he dicho, solo que hemos avanzado a los besos, pero no me mal entiendan, me gusta como besa suave y después algo intenso y aveces llegamos a un beso francés

Hinata miró a sus amigas, notando que ambas chicas tenían un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Sakura: Hinata, te daré un consejo, si quieres que el profesor Uzumaki te de otro tipo de atenciones, no solo besos o abrazos, en Internet hay varios resultado en cómo con tu pareja y decirle que quieren probar algo nuevo, créeme

Ino: Sakura tiene razón, Sai y yo lo intentamos y nuestra relación es más "intensa"

Hinata: Lo intentaré, gracias por los consejos chicas

**—————————————————————**

**Hinata buscaba en su computadora varias páginas de Internet, buscando algunos consejos y tips para tener una buena relación.**

**Intentó buscar en WikiHow en busca de algunos consejos pero algunos eran muy inútiles y otros no tenían sentido. Hasta que busco un método qué tal vez si le resultaría.**

**"Como excitar a tu pareja"**

**Hinata se sentía rara al darle click a ese consejo, pero lo haría por su relación, leyó el primer consejo para mujeres.**

**Ponte tan bonita como puedas. Enfrentémoslo, excitar a un chico es fácil y no es necesario que te lo digamos. Pero si estas de humor y en verdad quieres que él te complazca, hay algunas cosas que puedes hacer para volverlo loco.**

**Hinata reflexionó sobre este consejo. ¿Se considera bonita? Se miró en su espejo y ella no se veía mal, tiene una hermosa cara, piel lechosa y ojos hermosos que cualquiera enamoraría, así que no había problema sobre el primer consejo.**

**Sé romántica con él. Él te dará elogios, te abrirá las puertas, te invitará a cenar y a ver una película, eso es parte de lo que los chicos hacen. Si quieres que lo siga haciendo después de haber salido por uno o dos años, hazle saber que aprecias ese tipo de cosas- o que no lo haces. Fingir es una manera de matar el romance, si no lo hace enseguida pasará a largo tiempo. Pero en este artículo asumamos que lo haces. Si él sabe que te gusta, y lo recompensas con un beso o le das un apretón en el lugar adecuado una que otra vez, él lo seguirá haciendo.**

**Hinata es una persona muy tímida, no sabe cómo expresar sus emociones en especial en relaciones románticas, sabía que sería difícil ser romántica con Naruto, no quería fingir ser romántica de lo contrario su relación con él fracasara.**

**Vístete para tener éxito. Algo de escote es adecuado. Mucho escote revelará demasiado. Vestirte provocativamente lo desafiará a mantener sus ojos en los tuyos, lo ayudará a mantenerlo de humor y puede provocar algo de diversión también.**

**Hinata no es una cualquiera pero lo haría para su pareja, solo que necesitaba un poco de ayuda con la ropa, necesitaba de sus amigas a que le ayudaran a escoger un estilo más diferente.**

**Coquetea con él. Sé sugerente, tal vez puedes lamer la cuchara, o simplemente puedes decir que se ve muy guapo. Nuevamente, los chicos son bastante primales, y no te tomará mucho motivarlo. Solo recuerda: Él quiere tener el control, pero tú puedes decidir cuánto control puede tener.**

**Leyendo esto y reflexionando, Hinata tendría la opción de lamer algo para poder motivar a su novio o solo decirle que es guapo, no quería ser de esas chicas que solo le dicen a sus novios que son solo guapos y ya. Por suerte en su refrigerador tiene paletas de hielo, tal vez con eso motivará a Naruto.**

**Ten confianza en ti misma. No es excitante empezar a besar a alguien que es inseguro o que no está seguro de hacer lo correcto. Si excitarlo es la meta, entonces demuéstralo. No escondas tu deseo detrás de una pared política o de corrección social.**

**Naruto siempre era el que iniciaba los besos, Hinata aveces se sentía insegura si necesitaba tener la iniciativa de besar a su pareja, tenía miedo que si tomase la iniciativa lo besaría de una manera torpe y nada apasionada, tendría tener confianza en si misma.**

**Hazle saber cómo debe besarte. Cuando el haga el primer movimiento, bésalo también exactamente como quieras besarlo. Si quieres un beso intenso o pasional, bésalo de esta manera. Si quieres un beso suave – al menos para empezar- bésalo así, y gentilmente rechaza cualquier intento de beso intenso hasta que estés lista.**

**Esta sería la clave, esta sería la manera en cómo Hinata querría un beso diferente u al menos un beso nuevo que ellos jamás han experimentado.**

**Hinata tenía que arreglarse ahora, tomo su celular para llamar a sus dos amigas y que la llevaran a un centro comercial y visitar a varias tiendas para cambiar su estilo de ropa.**

**—————————————————————**

**Naruto bajaba de su auto, había recibido una llamada de su novia para visitarla y hablar de su relación, por un lado Naruto pensaba que se trataría en cómo pueden avanzar más en su relación o podrían hablar sobre si esta relación debía terminar. Naruto desvió esos pensamientos y decidió tocar el timbre de la casa de su novia.**

**Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novia con un cambio muy diferente.**

Hinata: Hola Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hi-Hinata, ¿eres tú?

Hinata: ¿Te gusta mi nuevo estilo?

Naruto: S-si, te ves muy bonita... Digo tu siempre eres muy bonita pero...

Hinata: ¿Porqué no mejor pasas?

Naruto: Cl-claro

**Era hora de ejecutar el tercer plan, coqueteará con él. Hinata camino hacia la cocina y tomó una paleta de hielo, vio que Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y recordó que tenía tener confianza en si misma, así que camino lentamente y muy segura, se sentó en las piernas de su novio y a continuación procedió a lamer la paleta de arriba y abajo. Naruto veía a su novia como lamia la paleta de hielo como si de su "amigo" se tratara, y Hinata lo está consiguiendo, hacia que su novio se estaba motivando.**

**Después de acabarse su paleta, la joven se acercó a los labios de su novio, comenzó a besarlo muy pasional, ella quería que supiera que la besara de otra manera, así que Hinata le pido a Naruto que la besara en otras partes. Así que el rubio descendió sus labios a las mejillas en su piel lechosa y llegó a su cuello.**

**Beso ese delicado cuello como si fuese de un cisne, lamió con delicia su cuello para, luego proceder succionar el cuello de la joven, sabía el riesgo de lo que provocan los chupetones pero lo haría por su bella novia.**

**Después de unos 30 segundos de succión, soltó el cuello de la joven y miró que esa pequeña succión se volvía de un color rojo.**

**Se fundieron en un abrazo, podían sentir a sus corazones latir en armonía. Esa tarde disfrutaron ese momento en pareja, una pareja que disfrutará la confianza que se tien el uno al otro.**

**—————————————————————**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos el próximo día y no te olvides de darle estrellita y comentar**


	6. Chupon

**Chupon**

**夜線ル**

**El timbre para la hora del almuerzo y más de una clase miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared, mientras que Hinata miraba con atención a Naruto, Hinata aprovechaba ese momento donde todos sus demás compañeros miraban el reloj cómo si fuese una celebridad.**

**Al dar el toque, todos los alumnos salieron disparados como si fuesen un rayo, Hinata salió del aula para buscar a sus dos amigas, Sakura e Ino sabían de la relación de Hinata ellas siendo buenas amigas guardan el secreto para no perjudicar a su amiga y a su profesor. La joven encontró a sus dos amigas en la azotea de la escuela donde siempre se reunían en la hora del almuerzo.**

**Sus dos amigas tenían curiosidad sobre cómo iba la relación de su amiga y profesor.**

Sakura: ¿Y bien Hinata? ¿Como te va en tu relación con el profesor?

Ino: Queremos detalles, Hinata

Hinata: Eh, ¿y que quieren saber?

Ino: ¿Ya se han besado?

Sakura: ¿Ya han tenido relaciones?

Ino: ¿La tiene grande?

Hinata: Eh, s-si nos hemos besado muchas veces, no hemos tenido relación y no se si la tiene grande

Sakura: Así que son de esos que sólo llegan a los besos

Ino: Pero puedes pedirle que te de bese en otras partes

Sakura: ¿No has tenido una conversación con el profesor para llevar su relación al siguiente nivel?

Hinata: No, no se lo he dicho, solo que hemos avanzado a los besos, pero no me mal entiendan, me gusta como besa suave y después algo intenso y aveces llegamos a un beso francés

Hinata miró a sus amigas, notando que ambas chicas tenían un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Sakura: Hinata, te daré un consejo, si quieres que el profesor Uzumaki te de otro tipo de atenciones, no solo besos o abrazos, en Internet hay varios resultado en cómo con tu pareja y decirle que quieren probar algo nuevo, créeme

Ino: Sakura tiene razón, Sai y yo lo intentamos y nuestra relación es más "intensa"

Hinata: Lo intentaré, gracias por los consejos chicas

**—————————————————**

**Hinata buscaba en su computadora varias páginas de Internet, buscando algunos consejos y tips para tener una buena relación.**

**Intentó buscar en WikiHow en busca de algunos consejos pero algunos eran muy inútiles y otros no tenían sentido. Hasta que busco un método qué tal vez si le resultaría.**

**"Como excitar a tu pareja"**

**Hinata se sentía rara al darle click a ese consejo, pero lo haría por su relación, leyó el primer consejo para mujeres.**

**Ponte tan bonita como puedas. Enfrentémoslo, excitar a un chico es fácil y no es necesario que te lo digamos. Pero si estas de humor y en verdad quieres que él te complazca, hay algunas cosas que puedes hacer para volverlo loco.**

**Hinata reflexionó sobre este consejo. ¿Se considera bonita? Se miró en su espejo y ella no se veía mal, tiene una hermosa cara, piel lechosa y ojos hermosos que cualquiera enamoraría, así que no había problema sobre el primer consejo.**

**Sé romántica con él. Él te dará elogios, te abrirá las puertas, te invitará a cenar y a ver una película, eso es parte de lo que los chicos hacen. Si quieres que lo siga haciendo después de haber salido por uno o dos años, hazle saber que aprecias ese tipo de cosas- o que no lo haces. Fingir es una manera de matar el romance, si no lo hace enseguida pasará a largo tiempo. Pero en este artículo asumamos que lo haces. Si él sabe que te gusta, y lo recompensas con un beso o le das un apretón en el lugar adecuado una que otra vez, él lo seguirá haciendo.**

**Hinata es una persona muy tímida, no sabe cómo expresar sus emociones en especial en relaciones románticas, sabía que sería difícil ser romántica con Naruto, no quería fingir ser romántica de lo contrario su relación con él fracasara.**

**Vístete para tener éxito. Algo de escote es adecuado. Mucho escote revelará demasiado. Vestirte provocativamente lo desafiará a mantener sus ojos en los tuyos, lo ayudará a mantenerlo de humor y puede provocar algo de diversión también.**

**Hinata no es una cualquiera pero lo haría para su pareja, solo que necesitaba un poco de ayuda con la ropa, necesitaba de sus amigas a que le ayudaran a escoger un estilo más diferente.**

**Coquetea con él. Sé sugerente, tal vez puedes lamer la cuchara, o simplemente puedes decir que se ve muy guapo. Nuevamente, los chicos son bastante primales, y no te tomará mucho motivarlo. Solo recuerda: Él quiere tener el control, pero tú puedes decidir cuánto control puede tener.**

**Leyendo esto y reflexionando, Hinata tendría la opción de lamer algo para poder motivar a su novio o solo decirle que es guapo, no quería ser de esas chicas que solo le dicen a sus novios que son solo guapos y ya. Por suerte en su refrigerador tiene paletas de hielo, tal vez con eso motivará a Naruto.**

**Ten confianza en ti misma. No es excitante empezar a besar a alguien que es inseguro o que no está seguro de hacer lo correcto. Si excitarlo es la meta, entonces demuéstralo. No escondas tu deseo detrás de una pared política o de corrección social.**

**Naruto siempre era el que iniciaba los besos, Hinata aveces se sentía insegura si necesitaba tener la iniciativa de besar a su pareja, tenía miedo que si tomase la iniciativa lo besaría de una manera torpe y nada apasionada, tendría tener confianza en si misma.**

**Hazle saber cómo debe besarte. Cuando el haga el primer movimiento, bésalo también exactamente como quieras besarlo. Si quieres un beso intenso o pasional, bésalo de esta manera. Si quieres un beso suave – al menos para empezar- bésalo así, y gentilmente rechaza cualquier intento de beso intenso hasta que estés lista.**

**Esta sería la clave, esta sería la manera en cómo Hinata querría un beso diferente u al menos un beso nuevo que ellos jamás han experimentado.**

**Hinata tenía que arreglarse ahora, tomo su celular para llamar a sus dos amigas y que la llevaran a un centro comercial y visitar a varias tiendas para cambiar su estilo de ropa.**

**—————————————————**

**Naruti bajaba de su auto, había recibido una llamada de su novia para visitarla y hablar de su relación, por un lado Naruto pensaba que se trataría en cómo pueden avanzar más en su relación o podrían hablar sobre si esta relación debía terminar. Naruto desvió esos pensamientos y decidió tocar el timbre de la casa de su novia.**

**Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novia con un cambio muy diferente.**

Hinata: Hola Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hi-Hinata, ¿eres tú?

Hinata: ¿Te gusta mi nuevo estilo?

Naruto: S-si, te ves muy bonita... Digo tu siempre eres muy bonita pero...

Hinata: ¿Porqué no mejor pasas?

Naruto: Cl-claro

**Era hora de ejecutar el tercer plan, coqueteará con él. Hinata camino hacia la cocina y tomó una paleta de hielo, vio que Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y recordó que tenía tener confianza en si misma, así que camino lentamente y muy segura, se sentó en las piernas de su novio y a continuación procedió a lamer la paleta de arriba y abajo. Naruto veía a su novia como lamia la paleta de hielo como si de su "amigo" se tratara, y Hinata lo está consiguiendo, hacia que su novio se estaba motivando.**

**Después de acabarse su paleta, la joven se acercó a los labios de su novio, comenzó a besarlo muy pasional, ella quería que supiera que la besara de otra manera, así que Hinata le pido a Naruto que la besara en otras partes. Así que el rubio descendió sus labios a las mejillas en su piel lechosa y llegó a su cuello.**

**Beso ese delicado cuello como si fuese de un cisne, lamió con delicia su cuello para, luego proceder succionar el cuello de la joven, sabía el riesgo de lo que provocan los chupetones pero lo haría por su bella novia.**

**Después de unos 30 segundos de succión, soltó el cuello de la joven y miró que esa pequeña succión se volvía de un color rojo.**

**Se fundieron en un abrazo, podían sentir a sus corazones latir en armonía. Esa tarde disfrutaron ese momento en pareja, una pareja que disfrutará la confianza que se tien el uno al otro.**

**—————————————————**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos el próximo día y no te olvides de darle estrellita y comentar**


	7. Masturbacion a la pasiva

**Masturbacion a la pasiva**

**逸欧ゔ応**

**Los sonidos de los besos se inundaban en la habitación de la joven peliazul, la saliva mezclándose, las lenguas entrelazadas, los jadeos entrecortados, todo aquello se formaba una burbuja donde se deseaba la pasión.**

**Naruto se encontraba arriba de Hianta sosteniéndola en sus brazos para no aplastarla, mientras que la más baja tenía en sus brazos sujetados en el cuello de su novio a la par que sus manos enredaban en el cabello del rubio.**

**Ambas lenguas se enredaban afuera de sus bocas, Hinata sostenía a Naruto con mucha necesidad, sus besos y labios la volvían loca. Su agarre se volvió más fuerte cuando las manos de Naruto intentaron colarse en la camisa de Hinata.**

**Dejó escapar sonido entrecortado, dejándose llevar por la sensación que le daba las manos contrarias. Separaron el beso, Naruto aprovechó a descender sus labios y besar toda la blanca piel de la joven.**

**Para ser exactos, no sabían a qué hora comenzaban su romance pero a eso, ellos no les importaba. En unos cuantos minutos, la primera clase iba a empezar, para su suerte no había nadie en el salón ya que todos sus compañeros se encuentran el patio de la escuela.**

**—————————————————**

**Al sonar la campana del almuerzo todos los alumnos salieron corriendo, más sin embargo, Hinata estaba todavía en el salón sentada y mirando a su profesor y él mirándola a ella. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta para ponerle llave para asegurase que nadie entre e interrumpa el deseo de estos dos. Hinata se levantó de su lugar y caminó lentamente hacia su profesor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto tomo a Hinata de las caderas y la hizo acostarse en su escritorio, él se lanzó a su boca para comenzar esos deliciosos labios.**

**Naruto descendió sus labios desde cuello a sus clavículas, tenía la tentación de sar los enormes pechos de su novia pero Hinata susurró en el oído del rubio refiriéndose a que tiene todo el permiso de tocar, besar y lamer los pechos de la joven.**

**Al no perder tiempo abrió la camisa y dejando ver un sostén rosa de encaje, pro suerte para Naruto, el sostén tenía el broche por delante, al desabrochar el sostén, los pechos saltaron del sostén, Hianta estaba un poco avergonzada sobre él tamaña de sus pechos, para Naruto esos pechos eran una majestuosidad, eran magníficos e ideales para un hombre para él.**

**Empezó a lamer el pezon rosado del pecho derecho mientras que en su otra mano apachurraba el otro pecho, Hinata soltaba pequeños gemidos, tenía miedo que a,guíen oyera sus gemidos, la lengua de Naruto se movía en círculos por su pezón, después sintió su boca caliente chuparlo y jalarlo con suavidad.**

**El rubio se incorporó un poco para observar su novia, sus mejillas rojas hasta las orejas y la respiración acelerada, nunca se cansaría de verla así.**

**Volvió a besar esos dulces labios, era algo que nunca se cansaría de hacer, era tan adictivo besar esos labios. Sus lenguas empezaron a entrelazarse afuera de sus bocas.**

**Naruto se dio cuenta que su pierna había rozado la entrepierna de la joven, Hinata miró aquel bu,to que empezaba a formarse en el pantalón de su novio. Detuvo sus acciones separándose de Naruto para estar frente a él.**

**Hinata sentía todo el cuerpo caliente, mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos por la vergüenza, su corazón sentí aún termo muy acelerado que saldría disparado de su pecho, estaba nerviosa y mucho, pero anhelaba esto, las caricias de Naruto son algo que él es capaz de hacer.**

Naruto: Hinata

**La voz de su novio le hizo abrir los ojos, tenía un sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas y orejas, se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba igual de nervioso que él cuando sus manos temblorosas se colocaron por el zíper de la falda.**

Naruto: ¿Puedo?

**Una pequeña pregunta que le lleno ternura, alegría y nervios. Sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas con todo el amor que le tenía, sonriendo asintió la cabeza.**

**Sus dedos bajaron el zíper de la falda, con lentitud bajo la prenda, sus ojos admiraron la piel blanca que era expuesta a los ojos de Naruto ante él, las piernas de Hinata eran un deleite para su vista.**

**Naruto tuvo que contener su respiración ante la vista que tenía, las piernas que Hinata eran hermosas, elevó sus dedos hasta tocar los muslos acariciando suavemente, sus ojos brillaron con deseo en cuanto vio la ropa interior rosa con encaje que usaba.**

**Sus dedos subieron hacia la ropa interior y bajo lentamente la prenda interior de la chica y miró la intimidad de la joven, abrió sus piernas para obtener una mejor vista, fijó su vista en la entrada virginal.**

**Su dedo índice tocó la vagina de la joven y dio un espasmo, el tacto al tocarlo era viscoso y húmedo, era obvio que se estaba mojando.**

**El cuerpo entre sus piernas comenzó a tentarse cuando su dedo llegó a la entrada, sin perder tiempo metió dos dedos a la entrada donde palpitaba, entraba con facilidad de los húmedos que estaba. Con su otra mano toco el clítoris de la chica. Era algo nuevo para ella, masturbándola. Cerraba sus ojos, su garganta emitía pequeños sonidos las cuales se sentía avergonzada.**

**Los dedos de Naruto ahora iban en una ritmo más veloz, haciendo que su joven novia se excitara más y emitiera gemidos un poco fuertes. Hinata empezó a perderse en un mar de sensaciones, sensaciones que eran nueva para ella y era algo que tenía curiosidad.**

Hinata: Naruto-kun, ¡Ah...¡creo que...!

Naruto! Esta bien, córrete.

**Un fuerte gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir el orgasmo llegar, sus piernas se encogieron y su espalda se arqueó.**

**Su cuerpo se liberó, los fluidos de los dedos de su novio, los espasmos se hicieron presentes, el rubio ayudó a vestir a su novia, ya era hora de regresar a clase así que se apresuró en vestir a la joven**

**Sin duda Hinata Hyūga tenía un fantástico novio, a pesar de ser un adulto, ella lo amara como él la ama ella**

**—————————————————**

**Bueno, hasta aquí se acaba el tema de profesor y alumna, a continuación veremos Daddy y Baby, y espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el siguiente tema**


	8. Daddy y Baby

ポ遠ゆ

Naruto Uzumaki, es un hombre de 25 años que actualmente es el hombre más exitoso y con más de un millón de dólares y con tres empresas ha logrado todo el éxito de su vida.

Creerás que este hombre es el típico millonario mujeriego que no quiere nada de compromisos, pero estas equivocado, en realidad tiene una pequeña novia, así es pequeña.

Hinata Hyūga, una jovencita de tan solo 19 años es la mujer quien cautivó a Naruto. El rubio llama a su pequeña "Baby" y ella "Daddy", estarás pensando que Hinata está con Naruto solo por su dinero, te equivocas.

La joven ama con toda la pasión a su novio, no le importa el dinero le importa el amor que le tiene profundamente a Naruto. Ambos disfrutarán estos momentos de Daddy y Baby


	9. Masturbacion al activo

**Masturbacion al activo**

**波隠ん**

**Naruto Uzumaki, es un hombre de muchos negocios y obligaciones, siempre tiene que ocuparse con sus asuntos de trabajo, llega estresado de su trabajo y cansado, pero siempre guarda energías para su pequeña novia. Quien siempre la espera en su habitación y con distinta ropa que aparenta de bebé y algo provocativos**

**Después de un día de trabajo arduo, llego a su mansión, tenía que esperar a que su chofer estacionara su auto. Al bajar del vehículo camino rápido hacia su habitación, esperaba con ansias a ver su pequeña novia, hoy le espera una gran velada con ella.**

**Llego a la habitación y encontró a su novia con un un atuendo inocente de color rosa. Vestía una camisa corta y una falda larga mientras abrazaba un conejo rosa.**

Hinata: Daddy, que bueno que llegaste

Naruto: ¿Cómo estás Baby? ¿Como te fue en tu examen? Espero que hayas sacado buena calificación, de lo contrario, estarás castigada

Hinata: No Daddy, saque buena calificación, mira

Hinata se acercó a su mochila rosa y sacó su examen la cual su calificación fue muy alta, le dio su examen a su Daddy y espero a qué tal vez le de un premio.

Naruto: Así me gusta, Baby. Me gusta que tengas buenas calificaciones

Hinata: ¿Me darás un premio Daddy?

Naruto: Justo te compré un regalo, princesa

Hinata: ¿Me lo das? Quiero verlo

Naruto: Antes de dártelo, quiero un beso

Hinata: Está bien Daddy

**Hinata se acercó a Naruto para besarlo con intensidad y pasión, ella sabía como besar a su Daddy, él se dejaba convencer por lo besos de su Baby y como negarle sus besos, amaba el sabor de sus labios, esos labios son adictivos para él, al joven paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y sin esperar enredo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios. La falta de aire se les hizo esperar, sus ojos se vieron con detenimiento mientras jadeaban para recuperar un poco de aire.**

Naruto: De acuerdo, Baby, aquí tienes tu regalo

Naruto le entregó una pequeña caja de color rosa con un lazo rosa pastel , al abrir la caja vio que era un "juguete" para que ella se entretuviera mientras él no esté en casa. Era un consolador de vidrio con un corazón el parte superior.

Hinata: Daddy es hermoso

Naruto: Y es solo para, mi princesa

Hinata: Daddy, ¿me puedes mimar?

Naruto: ¿Como se dice?

Hinata: Por favor Daddy

**Naruto se acercó a la cara de su novia y empezó a dejarle besitos en toda su cara, sin lugar alguna, Naruto ama a su Baby**

**—————————————————**

**De nuevo, un día de trabajo duro esperando a llegar a su casa y con ansias de ver a su princesa, subió con rapidez hasta llegar a su habitación.**

**Al llegar vio a su novia que vestía algo provocativo, una camisa corta que solo le llegaba a la mitad de su abdomen, un pantalón de encaje que solo le llegaba en la mitad de los muslos y usaba medias largas con forma de patas de un gatito. Ella se encontraba en el centro de una cama bastante grande rodeada de peluches y con un chupete en su boca.**

Hinata: Daddy~ Te estaba esperando

Naruto: Lamentó la tardanza, princesa

Hinata: Pero ya estás aquí, Daddy. Tuve un día aburrido en la universidad pero pensar en ti, me hace desearte más

Naruto: Y que quieres hacer hoy, Baby~?

Hinata: ¡Daddy, se te olvido darme beso!

Naruto: Oh, lo siento Baby

Naruto se acercó para besar a su pequeña, el beso fue pasional y lindo a la vez

Naruto: ¿Y bien? ¿Que quieres hacer?

Hinata: Quiero leche, Daddy~

Naruto: ¿Quieres leche, princesa? Pues deberás hacer unas tareas

Hinata: Ahh, Daddy tengo sed, ¡quiero mi leche!

Naruto: No, no, princesa. No hagas berrinche, si lo haces no te daré leche

Hinata: Está bien, ¿que debo hacer Daddy?

Naruto: Primero ponte ropa más "cómoda "

Hinata: Está bien, Daddy

**La joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario para cambiarse, quería seguir las reglas de su Daddy, de lo contraria la castigaría y no le daría su leche. Al salir uso un juego de lencería rosa.**

Hinata: Listo, Daddy. ¿Que debo hacer ahora?

Naruto: Ven aquí, Baby

Hinata camino hacia a la cama y espero la siguiente petición de su Daddy.

Naruto: Ahora princesa, toma tu juguete favorito y empieza a jugar con el

**Naruto le entregó su juguete, más bien dicho un vibrador de forma de corazón en la parte de arriba. La joven acercó su juguete en su vagina y el juguete comenzó con su trabajo, dejaba salir pequeños jadeos y después dejó salir gemidos.**

**Naruto miraba con lujuria a su pequeña novia, verla cómo jugaba con su juguete y dejaba salir gemidos adorables y sensuales, era inevitable dejar escapar esos gemidos al tener contacto con su juguete hacia su zona íntima.**

**Las verdaderas intenciones de Naruto era probar que viera a su novia cuan excitada estaría y rogándole para darle leche.**

**Los gemidos de la joven se volvían más fuertes e intensos, eso indicaba que pronto llegaría su orgasmo, sabía lo excitada que estaría al pedirle leche. Tras varios minutos de placer, Hinata había llegado a su orgasmo y Naruto consiguió lo que quería, excitar a su novia.**

**La joven jadeaba mientras respiraba con fuerza, la joven estaba perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones. El rubio observaba a su novia yacía en la cama todavía jadeando para luego desabrochar el zíper de su pantalón y quitárselos junto con sus bóxers dejando ver su miembro erecto apuntando hacia su novia. Era el momento donde la joven pediría su leche.**

Hinata: Daddy, ya puedo tomar leche~?

Naruto: Has cumplido con mis órdenes, te ganaste tu leche Baby

**Hinata acercó su biberón rosa para cuando la leche de su Daddy saliera acercaría su biberón para depositar la leche, comenzó a estimular el miembro de su novio, haciendo movimientos placenteros para el rubio. Después la chica empezó con movimientos más rápidos haciendo que el rubio sintiese cómo llegara su orgasmo con las suaves y pequeñas manos de su princesa. Sus dedos acariciaban el tronco del miembro de su Daddy, empezó a subir sus dedos hasta la coronilla del glande donde acarició en círculos. Ella sabe lo mucho que le excita eso.**

**Hinata quería leche y lo haría, sabía que su Daddy no resistiría por mucho tiempo y más por esas profesionales manos así que acercó su biberón. Narigón no pudo contener el gemido que escapó en su boca, su semen salió disparado, Hinata reaccionó rápido así que acercó su biberón cerca del miembro y logró acertar, el resto del semen estaba lleno en el biberón de la chica. Era mejor tomar su leche antes de su hora de dormir.**

**Hinata comenzó a acomodarse en la cama que compartía con su novio, acercó el biberón en su boca para tomarlo, Naruto prendió la televisión, era rutina por la noche cuando su princesa toma su leche mientras ve su programa favorito Zoboomafo, después de tomar su leche quedó profundamente dormida.**

**Naruto apagó la televisión y acercó a su pequeña en su pecho para acurrucarse con ella. La edad no importaba, lo que importa era su amor**

**—————————————————**

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado**


	10. Jugueteo con los dedos

**Jugueteó con los dedos**

**壱ごニ栄**

**Era una hermosa mañana, una joven peliazul empezaba a despertar luego de que los rayos del sol pegaran en su cara, miró al lado de su cama donde dormía su amado normalmente él se iba a trabajar muy temprano, pero dejarla sola en un día especial. Su cumpleaños. Eso le entristecía al saber que su novio la dejaría sola en un día especial para ella, ella pensaba que él olvidaría su cumpleaños y solo se iría a trabajar hasta que él llegara al anochecer.**

**Mientras que ella dejaba vagar sus pensamientos, escuchó unos toques a la puerta y miró a su Daddy en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja de servicio donde venía su desayuno, huevos revueltos sin grasa, malteada de chocolate y rollos de canela, los favoritos de su novia.**

Hinata: Daddy, pensé que te habías ido a trabajar

Naruto: ¿Y perderme el cumpleaños de mi princesa? Como hoy es tu cumpleaños elegirás como será tu día y por supuesto te consentiré en lo que quieras

Hinata: Gracias Daddy, pero dame mi desayuno

**Naruto camino hacia a la cama y deposito la bandeja en las piernas de su novia y prendió la televisión y casualmente comenzó la serie Lizzie McGuire. Al terminar su huevo y su malteada, ahora disfrutaría su comida favorita, sus adorados rollos de canela.**

**—————————————————**

**Ambos amantes estaban por irse al centro comercial, mientras que Hinata se ponía una camisa blanca con constelaciones en el cuello junto con un overol en forma de vestido con una carita y patitas de perrito o gatito en la parte baja.**

**Al terminar de vestirse, ambos se dirigieron al auto para partir hacia el centro comercial, Hinata había pensado que su Daddy le comprase peluches.**

**Al llegar al centro comercial llegaron a una tienda de peluches, fijo su atención en un peluche un poco curioso, era un peluche en forma de pene de una forma adorable pero también fijo su atención en un gato largo se podría tratar de esos peluches abrazarles pero también le había gustado un oso gigante para sentarse o recostarse. Al no decirse que llevar su novio comenzó a interrumpir sus pensamientos.**

Naruto: Baby, si quieres llévate los tres, te había dicho que quería consentirte en tu cumpleaños, considéralos como tus regalos de cumpleaños

**Hinata sonrió a tal respuesta, normalmente cuando compran peluches solo le daba a escoger uno pero al ser su cumpleaños cedió a su novia que llevara 3 peluches a casa.**

**Al pasar todo un rato en el centro comercial, comprando ropa, zapatos, peluches, etc. Fueron a un restaurante de ramen, Naruto le había dicho que no había problema en llevarla en un restaurante lujoso pero mejor decidió en Ichiraku Ramen ya que también era el platillo favorito de Naruto.**

**Ambos habían ordenado Ramen de puerco ambos que son sus favoritos. Como Hinata no estaba aun satisfecha ordeno 3 platillos mas de ramen, para sorpresa de Naruto es que su princesa tenia un apetito insaciable.**

**Después de ordenar 46 platillos de ramen, finalmente quedo satisfecha, Naruto pensó que que le quedaría caro por los 46 platillos mas uno que él ordeno pero no seria problema ya que tiene mucho efectivo pero como para pagar muchos platillos de ramen.**

**—————————————————**

**Habían llegado a su hogar, el día todavía no ha acabado, Naruto había hecho un pastel en la noche anterior después de que su Baby se había quedado dormida. Llegaron al comedor donde Naruto le trajo su pastel decorado con una carita de perrito, al ver su pastel le gusto como el decorado y el detalle que tiene el pastel.**

Naruto: Pide un deseo Baby

**Hinata pensó muy bien su deseo y al terminar de pensar soplo las velas.**

Naruto: ¿Cual fue tu deseo?

Hinata: Desee que estuviéramos juntos para siempre

Naruto: Me alegra que pensara eso, ya que te tengo otro regalo

Hianta: ¿Que es Daddy?

**Naruto se había levantado de su asiento y se puso delante de Hinata para luego arrodillarse y tomarle de la mano**.

Naruto: Hinata, desde que te conocí sabia que ibas a ser una persona maravillosa, interesante y hermosa, eres la mujer perfecta que había soñado, jamas me rechazaste cuando te propuse ser mi Baby y yo tu Daddy, eres la única mujer que amo y amare para siempre hasta el fin de mis dias.

**Saco una pequeña caja de color negro con una linterna donde reflejaría el anillo, al abrir contenía un anillo que tenia de decorado pequeñas piedras en los lados y un diamante azul, se veía que era real.**

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

**Hinata estaba en shock y conmovida hasta el punto de llorar por esas dulces palabras de su novio, o mejor dicho prometido**

Hinata: Si, si acepto,acepto ser tu esposa Naruto-Kun

**Naruto acerco su cara ara empezar su amada, muy pronto se convirtiera en su esposa. Tomo su mano y deslizo el anillo en su dedo, ella se acerco para abrazarlo por tal decisión en unir sus vidas para siempre.**

**—————————————————**

**Comenzaron con los besos, apasionados, intensos e incluso sus lenguas se estaban entrelazando. Sus manos estaban ansiosas, paseaban por la cintura de la peliazul, acariciando esa curvas firmes, sus caderas eran de envidia que cualquier hombre la deseara. Bajos sus manos al perfecto trasero de Hinata y apretándolos como le gustaba ese trasero.**

**Se separaron del beso y se miraron fijamente, ella tenia la respiración agitada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, él también estaba en las mismas. Naruto desabrocho el overol junto con la camisa salieron disparados a algún lugar de la habitación, solo dejándola con su ropa interior rosa.**

**La aventó a la cama, las traviesas manos de él recorrían la espalda de su prometida tratando de desabrochar el sostén. Al conseguirlo, lanzó el sostén por otra parte de la habitación, amaba cómo amasaba sus grandes pechos, amaba besarlos, lamerlos, amaba cada late de Hinata, cada parte de ella es perfecta.**

**Con su otra mano se introducía en la pequeña ropa interior húmeda. Gimió cuñado el rubio acariciaba su clítoris húmedo. Quito la ropa interior con sus dientes y regreso de nuevo para lamer uno de los pezones de la peliazul, la joven sentía que estaba en un mar sensaciones indescriptibles, le estaba lamiendo un pecho mientras que le introducía dos dedos a su cavidad.**

Hinata: Ahh...si, sigue por favor, hazlo más rápido Daddy~

**Naruto sonrió triunfante, movía más rápido sus dedos más rápido haciendo que la peliazul diera gemidos más fuertes, sus dedos se movían de adentro y afuera y su pulsar presionaba su clítoris.**

Hinata: ¡Ahh! ¡Si! ¡Más Daddy más!

**Movía más rápido sus dedos, quería que su prometida llegase al orgasmo sentir sus fluidos en sus dedos. Movía más rápido sus dedos pero ahora agregaría un tercer dedo ahora el placer se multiplicará más. Hinata no podía sopórtalo más, sentir tres dedos más en su vagina, sentía el momento de venirse, el momento exacto donde el placer llegaría al máximo.**

Hinata: Daddy, voy a venirme

Naruto: Vamos Baby, has que te vengas

**Hinata dio un grito de placer, había alcanzado el fulminante orgasmo, respiraba agitadamente, sus piernas se sentían débiles, mientras que Naruto sacó sus tres dedos dentro de la vagina de su prometida, los fluidos se deslizaban en sus dedos, acercó sus dedos y se los metió a la boca para disfrutar el sabor de los fluidos de su prometida, sabían a rollos de canela.**

**Naruto abrazo a su prometida acostándola a su lado, Hianta rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de su Daddy, no dejaba en pensar en la maravillosa vida que pronto estarían unidos por toda la eternidad.**

**—————————————————**

**Eso es todo por hoy, tenía pensado en subirlo en el cumpleaños de Hinata pero se atrasaron algunas cosa y más por lo de Wattaod que está denunciado y borrando cuentas, así que tuve que iniciar mis borradores si Wattpad me llegase a borrar mi cuenta, tal vez cuando tenga tiempo subiré mis borradores en otra página y les diré donde pueden leerla. Nos vemos**


	11. Felacion

キソ泳

**En una tarde, Naruto y Hinata estaban acostados estando abrazados mirando en una tableta que Naruto tenía en la mano, revisaban vestidos de boda que serían ideales para Hinata ya que su boda sería en dos meses.**

**Viendo varias opciones de vestidos, ninguno llamaba la atención de Hinata, pero vio que sería su vestido ideal.**

**Era un vestido de bordes muy largo, en el pecho se reslataban unas doradas borlas largas. **

Hinata: Daddy, quiero este vestido

Naruto: Está bien, lo pediré ahora mismo, te verás preciosa con este vestido

**Hinata se sonroja por las dulces palabras de su prometido, pronto estarían organizando el salón de bodas, las invitaciones, la luna de mil, entre otras cosas. Pero eso no impedía que se siguieran dándose amor. Por el momento están centrados en los preparativos de su boda no querían perder el mínimo detalle de su boda.**

**————————————————————-**  


Hinata: Daddy

Naruto: ¿Mmm?

Hinata: ¿A qué hora me mimaras? Llevas dos horas trabajando y organizando papeles

Naruto: Baby, tú sabes que tengo que revisar la lista de invitados, rentar el salón de bodas y la iglesia. Déjame acabar y pasaremos tiempo juntos

Hinata: Está bien, pero no tardes mucho Daddy

**Hinata se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego retirase del estudio de su prometido. Pero al pasar 2 horas, Naruto se había fijado que el tiempo se le fue volando y le había prometido pasar el tiempo con su prometida. **

**Al llegar a su habitación, miró a su prometida yacía dormida en la cama junto con unos peluches, supuso que estaba jugando con ellos, se acercó hacia a su novia para acomodarla para que durmiera mal. No dejaría de mirarla dormida, notaba su belleza y lo adorable que se veía dormida, no dejaba en prensar en la vida que tendrían estando casados, estarían unidos por el resto de su vida. **

**————————————————————-**

**Una tarde, Naruto se encontraba en su estudio verificando los preparativos de la boda, quería estar junto a Hinata pero también necesitaba concentrarse en los preparativos y no querría perder el mínimo detalle.**

**Necesitaba estar junto a su prometida, necesitaba abrazarla y besarla. Pensó que estar unas horas con ella no se acabaría el mundo si solo dejaba su trabajo. **

**Mientras que Hinata se sentía aún sola y aburrida, no bastaba con jugar sus peluches o muñecas, pero solo podía pensar en su prometido, pensar en su cara tallada por los mismos Dioses del Olimpo, esos fuertes músculos y esos bíceps. **

**En pensar a su prometido hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior, pasó su mano hacia su intimidad comenzado en acariciar su clítoris, eran movimientos lentos pero intentaba alargar las sensaciones, imaginándose más detalles de su prometido. Recordó que tenía un juguete especial cuando ella quiere satisfacerse, era ese vibrador morado con un corazón en la parte superior. **

**Se deshizo de su ropa interior que contenía un poco de sus fluidos, prendió el vibrador y empezó a pegarlo en su vagina, eran placenteras las vibraciones que producían ese juguete. Era obvio, le excitaba esas vibras en su vagina y pensar en el cuerpo de su prometido. En eso escucho unos golpes en el marco de la puerta, se trataba de su prometido que contemplaba la vista de su princesa. Miraba con suma atención en cómo ella se satisfacía y ver cómo separaba sus piernas dejando expuesto su vagina deslizando sus fluidos, Naruto se acercó para ayudar a su prometida, quito el vibrador de su vagina y acercó su boca con el fin de lamer sus fluidos.**

**Sentía la como la lengua pasaba por toda su vagina, eran sensaciones muy excitantes para ella, sentí como la lengua de Naruto pasaba por los labios menores y por su clítoris. Su mente se volvía en blanco, la excitación le ganaba, invadía su mente e impedía hacerla pensar. **

**Naruto cubría con su boca la vagina de su prometida, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, arremolinando su lengua una y otra vez. Sus dedos abrían la abertura y con su lengua la penetro, embistiéndola y sintiendo el sabor de los fluidos dentro de su abertura.**

Hinata:¡M-me llego, oh dios, si, si, SI!

**Con un pequeño grito ella al fin sucumbió al orgasmo, se mantuvo ahí, bebiendo ese dulce néctar que lo volvía loco. Observo a su prometida siendo derrotada por la excitación y el cansancio que le ocasiono, cerro sus ojos, ayudo a Hinata a acomodarla para dormir y para arroparla, no veía la hora de ser su esposo.**

**————————————————————-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho la tardanza, por cuestiones de mis estudios, me es dificil escribir y pensar en mi otro libro.**


End file.
